Winx Club - Episode 621
A Monster Crush is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with the Winx in the Alfea magical library looking for clues to break the invisibility spell of Cloud Tower, Stella by not getting any of it, makes the books out of control, Bloom tells Stella to calm down and she uses her magic to put the books in place again. Timmy then arrives and tells Tecna about a device make can make Cloud Tower visible and Tecna soon remembers the device. Tecna then tell the Winx that it is a device that can be used to make Cloud Tower visible again but only her parents who collect electronic objects can give them one. Timmy then appears to nervous about meeting Tecna's parents. Stella makes them new clothes, the Zenith fashion. Afterwards, Eldora tells Bloom to put the Legendarium Key in a magic safe so that it is not stolen. Then, the Winx leaves to Zenith. The Pixies and Kiko protect the box but Chatta touched the safe and it run into the well where there are hidden passageways then the Pixies follows the safe. On Zenith, Tecna introduce her parents to the Winx and Tecna also introduce Timmy to her parents as he is shown to be a bit shy and nervous about meeting them. In the dining room, the Winx eat alphabet soup that Tecna know how to "work" because Zenith gets used to these habits. Then, Electronio makes a test on Timmy after battling with a spoon and a test to know how much affection he has for Tecna. This approves and thus he gets the device that Electronio has. The Trix discovered the object and believe that with the serious end. Selina then invokes Frankenstein's Monster to attack the Winx, when he is invoked, the monster wreaks havoc on Zenith and also absorbs the energy from the techno droids. The Winx see this and they transformed to stop Frankenstein's Monster, the Winx attack him, but he was strong with electrical powers and he even falls in love with Tecna. The Trix were angry to see the weakness of the beast and then Stormy asks Selina to find a character in the Legendarium to take the role as. Selina empowers Stormy with the legendary character undisclosed. However, Timmy tries to save Tecna on his wind rider but instead Frankenstein's Monster throws something at him and takes Tecna into Legendarium World. The Winx are transformed and come to save her in a castle but are surprised when Stormy be comes the Bride of Frankenstein and attacks them with projecting electric and almost defeating the Winx. Meanwhile, Frankenstein's Monster with flirts Tecna with flowers and she refuses, so she gets distracting and see what happens with Winx. Tecna uses her magic against Stormy and she did not get to battle the Winx but Frankenstein's Monster falls in love with Stormy and revealing that he just wants a woman with the same electrical tastes. Winx get out from the Legendarium World, so as Stormy angry about what happened. Tecna's parents thank the Winx and Tecna for defending the city and bring back the device. In the hidden passages, the Pixies try to find the safe in the well as they were lost, so Chatta suggest to open the pipes so that the water comes along with the safe. Both the Pixies and the safe comes out from the well, but the Winx come in and see that the safe is secure. Now the Winx have the device that can make Cloud Tower visible again. Major Events *The Winx and Timmy go to Tecna's home planet, Zenith to find the device that can find the invisible Cloud Tower. *Bloom puts the Legendarium Key in the safe. *Tecna introduces Timmy to her parents. *Selina summons Frankenstein's Monster to attack the Winx. *The Frankenstein's Monster falls in love with Tecna and takes her into the Legendarium World. *The Winx manage to rescue Tecna from the Legendarium World. Debuts *Frankenstein's Monster *Electronio *Stormy (as the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy **Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Kiko *Magnethia *Electronio *Eldora *Frankenstein's Monster Spells Used *Volcanic Attack - Used against Frankenstein's Monster. *Chlorophyll Bolt - Used against Frankenstein's Monster. *Bio-Rhythmic Blow - Used against Frankenstein's Monster. *Techno Magic Vision - Used to find out what is going on. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella and Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora, Cherie and Amore *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna and Piff *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha and Lockette *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Unknown as Eldora *Unknown as Magnethia *Unknown as Electronio *Unknown as Frankenstein's Monster *Ivan Andreani as Kiko Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy & Magnethia *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko, Electronio & Frankenstein's Monster Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *This episode mark the first appearance of Tecna's father. *This is the first time that a legendary creature falls in love with a Winx character. *When the Winx transform, the beginning part of the Mythix song is heard. *This episode marks the final appearance of Musa's Mythix transformation. Mistakes *When Flora and Aisha get their wands, Aisha is seen holding Bloom's wand. *In one scene, Timmy’s gem is orange instead of yellow. *In one scene, Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. *In one scene, Tecna's gloves disappears when she was introducing Timmy to her parents. W8nRxX20KS8.jpg|Aisha is seen holding Bloom's wand. wVYMB-EcvE8.jpg|Tecna's gloves disappears when she was introducing Timmy to her parents OMxGoPZByvM.jpg|Timmy's gem is orange instead of yellow. Hmvb_hS4WB0.jpg|Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub